Soundtrack of Fudo by Jack, Crow and Bruno
by aRIyUKi of tHE sNoW
Summary: Jack, Crow and Bruno are busy working in the garage on a super secret project...Yusei should be very nervous. A humorous explanation of Yusei Fudos' love life as written by Team 5ds! Rated T to be safe. Implied YuseixAki. Read and review!


**Ariyuki**- Hey everyone! It's my first Yugioh 5ds oneshot and it's a CRACK/SONGFIC! Hurray!

**Kurama**- Oh yeah, let the good times roll! Be prepared to enter the most random part of Ari's writer persona! Yusei wakes up one afternoon to find that everyone is downstairs working on an important project…making money at Yusei's expense. What could possibly go wrong?

**Ariyuki**- Tee hee^-^ I am so evil and proud of it! This is going to be fun!

**Yusei**- I'm a bit nervous…What are you going to do?

**Ariyuki**- Yus? You shouldn't be too worried. It isn't really THAT bad…

**Kurama**- Yes it is.

**Ariyuki**- …You're right. Yusei, be a bit nervous

**Yusei**- _Great. _-_-

**Kurama**- ^o^ I'm gonna do the disclaimer! Ariyuki does not own Yugioh 5ds or American Heart by Air Supply, but she does own this story and everything else in it.

**Ariyuki**- We recommend going online and listening to the song if you don't know how it goes! It's not too important if you do but you can if you wish…not telling why though!

**Kurama**- Please enjoy and don' forget to give us a review to tell us if you liked it! Thanks a bunch!

**Soundtrack of Fudo by Jack, Crow and Bruno.**

It had started an average day in the Poppo Time Garage. It really had. It was the late morn when Yusei Fudo finally awoke. He made his way down the second story, yawning sleepily and rubbing his eyes, as he made his way to the apartment kitchen. Yusei tugged his unzipped jeans up a bit, his black boxers showing underneath, and scratched his bare muscular chest groggily as he walked over to the wall mounted clock that was over the sink; the face read 11:52. "Yawn! I slept in a bit later than I thought I would but it sure felt good to rest for once," the blackette mumbled to himself quietly.

Yusei went over to the fridge, extracting a bottle of pre-made frappuccino. "This should wake me up!" he thought as he pulled off the lid, throwing it on the marble countertop. The blackette sipped at the cold drink as he walked over to the stairwell. A loud amount of chatter could be heard in the garage. " Hmm…I wonder what everyone's' doing downstairs. The guys are being awful loud."

The young, eighteen year old man took one more sip before setting down the bottle, then he made his way down the metal staircase to the garage where the blackette found his friends Crow, Jack and Bruno; they all sat around his table computer, staring intently at the screen as Bruno typed something vigorously. "Morning guys! Whatcha doing?" Yusei asked as he jumped down to the floor and walked over to the work station. Jack chuckled and glanced over at Crow and Bruno.

'Nothing much…Just a bit of a project!"

"What kind of project? And why?"

Crow folded his hands, an smug grin plastered on his face and a slightly evil look in his gray eyes. "Well let's see here. You know how fans of our team have been placing us in parings and formed online communities about them?"

Yusei sweat dropped and nodded. The fan girls( and fan boys!) for Team 5ds had come up with all sorts of strange online groups based on what they called shippings. Some of these shippings seemed realistic enough (Yusei's favourite secretly being Faithshipping) while others creeped him out a bit. But seriously, who thought Jack and Ruka could be in a relationship? This Oppositeshipping, which everyone on the team (especially Rua) agreed should have been named Underaged Pervertshipping, had become very popular among the internet groupies. People were weird…nuff said.

"What about it Crow?"

"Well…the guys and I found a way to make some money! We were surfing the web when found this site called . It turns out there are about 50,000 people online who think you need to start dating Akiza. They've got an archive of pictures of you two, discussions on the progression of current "status" and even some…dirty fan fiction!"

"What? You mean like…lemon?" Yusei blushed slightly and glared, embarrassed. He had had feelings for Aki for a little while, probably since he went to wake her from her coma so long ago. However, he hadn't asked to be her boyfriend yet; Yusei didn't have the slightest clue how to approach the topic, plus the young woman was very busy with school and turbo duel training, too busy, Yusei figured, to think of being in a relationship…they were only friends anyway. So, why the hell were people fanning their shipping so much? That was a new level of creepy! Couldn't Yusei live a normal life for once? And now he was the subject of inappropriate fanfiction? How creepy…and slightly appealing at the same time. Yusei mentally punched himself for the last comment.

Bruno grinned slightly and pointed to the computer. "There was a post announcing that the site needed a theme, you know, a song that could play in the background when you turned it on. They said they needed a song lamenting the fact that you're an oblivious romantic, which is an easy topic to write about and an accurate claim at that…"

Jack snickered as Crow continued where Bruno faded off. "The contest has a fairly large monetary prize and coming from us, a theme song would be quite fitting, wouldn't it? Plus the boys and I _did_ have a computer mic and some time to kill, so…"

Yusei stared at Bruno, then Jack and finally Crow in total disbelief. "Please tell me you didn't…" Jack grinned.

"Oh you better believe we did! It sounds pretty good so far! Each person wrote and sang a verse, and then we all did the chorus together. Of course, my part sounds the best, thus it's first. Thanks to me, we'll win the contest easy, get the money and buy lots of ramen! "

Yusei groaned as he thought about Jack Atlas' singing voice.. "But you really can't sing…" he whined.

"I can too!"

"…No you can't!"

Bruno sighed. "Yus, why don't you listen to it? You can decide for yourself what you think."

Yusei sighed and face palmed. "I don't see why I have to but…fine. Get it over with."

Crow grinned and grabbed the computer mouse; he clicked a square that said Play.

Slow, acoustic background music started to play…

_(Song to the music of American Heart starts now!)_

_Singing-Jack:_

_Verse One-_

_He never had a girlfriend,_

_He would most of spend his day,_

_Working on the stupid engine,_

_That would blow up anyway;_

_He'd stay inside the garage,_

_And he'd never go outside…oh woah;_

_Bridge One- _

…_but outside Aki was just waiting and waiting,_

_Get out of this house, bro, you should be out dating,_

_He pretends that he has no feelings for her,_

_But me, Crow and Bru know better;_

_Singing-Jack, Crow and Bruno:_

_Chorus One-_

_Oh Yusei Fudo_

_We know that you're crushin',_

_On Izayoi,_

_Yes I see you blushin';_

_Singing-Crow:_

_Verse Two-_

_Crab heads' looking angry,_

_But we're telling him the truth,_

_It's obvious she likes you,_

_Do you really need the proof;_

_(Oh) why in God's creation,_

_Won't this guy just ask her out, don't know;_

_Bridge Two-_

_Is it that he's shy,_

_Or too nervous to ask her,_

_Akiza's been waiting,_

_Just ask her out faster;_

_Sure this is making Kingcrab shippers glad,_

_But Faithshippers are getting mad, oh;_

_Singing- Crow, Jack and Bruno:_

_Chorus-_

_Oh Yusei Fudo,_

_We know that you're crushin',_

_On Izayoi,_

_Yes I see you blushin',_

_(Go- out- with Izayoi)_

_(Before- she gets her a guy)_

_(Yusei-)_

_Singing- Bruno:_

_Verse Three-_

_Aki's almost eighteen,_

_Which would make it legal,_

_Stop being so stubborn,_

_And stop being single,_

_We know you want her,_

_You talk in your dreams,_

_And all of it seems pretty dirty, hey Yusei Fudo…_

"STOP THE MUSIC!" a voice yelled angrily.

…buzz bz.

Yusei Fudo slammed his hand down on the mouse, hitting the stop button, then looked up at his three friends with a maniacal smile. "I think I see where this is going…No more music." Jack gulped slightly as the blackette gave him a Cheshire grin, his blue eyes giving off an angry aura.

Crow smiled nervously. "Umm…" the ginger stammered. "What did you think? F…funny huh? It's a great joke huh?"

Yusei's eye twitched, a raging blush appearing on his face, as he clenched a fist. "What did I think? Do you want to know? You _really_ wanna know?" Crow gulped as he glanced over at Bruno. The blunette nodded slightly. Yusei smiled a bit more. "Here's what I have to say…" The head signer took a deep, calm breath.

"Jack! Not everything I build blows up but if I wanted to, I could easily arrange a personal runner explosion! Crow! Don't ever call me crab head! Do it again and I'll dye that hair of yours green! And Bruno…Get your effing mind out of the effing gutter! Aki is my _very _good friend, nothing more! Geez!" the blackette screamed exasperatedly.

Yusei stomped over the stairwell and began to ascend to the second floor. Crow smiled evilly at Jack and Bruno, who nodded, then asked, "You didn't like it? But it was all true! The explosions, the strange hairdo…and you really do have some dirty dreams about Akiza, so don't give me that "Aki's my friend" crap. You should hear yourself sleep talk; everyone can tell your having a mental fiesta. You really love Aki! In fact, you should visit her right now and…hook up! Imagine it. You and Akiza, lips crashed together, her hands running up your shirt, all those…sensations…"

The blackette face palmed, his face officially the colour of his duel runner. "Argh! You people are evil, taking advantage of a guys' emotions for laughs! EVIL!" he yelled defeatedly as he ran upstairs.

"Check out some lemon bro! You'll love it!" Crow yelled behind him.

Jack watched until Yusei had disappeared, slamming the door on his way to the next floor, then burst into laughter.

"Yusei's kinda scary when he's mad. Crow, I've got to hand it to you, that was an awesome plan you came up with! And Bruno, a theme song contest? What a stupid but great idea; I'm impressed with you two!"

Crow smirked. "Thanks! Though your singing _was_ the best part! So, how long before he figures out the contest was made up?'

Bruno shrugged. "I'm guessing we have about an hour. Though he might calm down if he reads some Faithshipping lemon…I'm guessing that's what he's gonna do the moment he gets to his room. He can't resist; no guy can."

Jack and Crow chuckled. "How long before he does that? Can you find out?' the eldest blond asked curiously between laughs. Bruno nodded and began typing vigorously on the computer. He glanced at the screen and waited until there was a beep.

Bruno grinned evilly. "I hooked Yusei's computer up to my central network and the sites hits and according to this…he's already on!…hmm…Oh boy, he just clicked ultra lemon soup! Naughty! Yusei's gonna have one heck of a nosebleed!"

Jack smiled slightly and crossed his arms. "Well I should probably call Akiza and let her known that phase two of Operation Faithshipping has been completed. She'll be pleased with the results! Those two will be together in no time!"

Crow nodded his head and glanced at the other boys. "…Hey…wanna post the song anyway? I mean, we worked all morning on it, it's not that bad and I happen to have a FreakingFaithshipper Account."

"Why?"

"Umm, who doesn't want those two to finally go out?"

"Good point," Jack murmured. "Plus, if Yusei's always out on dinner dates with Akiza, there'll be more ramen for me!"

The ginger haired signer chuckled. "So we post?"

The three men laughed out loud. "Heck yah!"

And that was the day. Sure, Jack, Crow and Bruno were in the hot seat with Yusei when he figured out their scheme and they would have to watch out for his to be revenge plots (They would come eventually), but hey, Akiza was happy because by the next day, she was out getting ice-cream with Mr. Anti-relationship Yusei :) It was the beginning of what was going to be a great romance…And hey, they did end up getting Yusei to read some Faithshipping lemon! ^-^

**Ariyuki**- Tee hee! What'd you all think?

**Crow**- That was funny! Silly Yusei! ^-^

**Jack**- The best part of the song was my lyrics. As well as being extremely attractive and a great duelist, I happen to have the worlds' best singing voice!

**Bruno- **Hey guys! Come here, our song just got fifteen more hits!

**Jack and Crow**- Oh boy!

*the two run off to Brunos' computer*

**Kurama**- Well that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed the short!

**Ariyuki**- By the way, for those of you reading my other story Return To The Lovers' Nest, fear not! I had a case of writer block but posting this has helped me relax a bit and I have a new chapter almost ready, full of HinagikuxCrowmance! Sorry for the late update, it should be in soon!

**Kurama**- If you haven't read it yet, why not check it out? Go on our profile and give the story a click! You never know, you might like the story!

**Ariyuki**- Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! Luv Ya! ^-^


End file.
